We Know Even More
by EvangelineRainbow x
Summary: This is the sequel to my other fanfic, 'We Know Better'. Johnny, Lexi and Ria lived together properly after years of problems. Ria was still unaware of her twin brother's death. But when a mysterious boy turned up around Christmas, things took a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hey guys! I know I said that I would start this in 2015, but I was way too keen to begin! So here it is, the sequel to my other fanfic, 'We Know Better'. If you just randomly clicked on this without reading 'We Know Better', I would recommend that you go and read it first! So, I hope you enjoy 'We Know Even More'. **

Johnny

"Dad, I'm home!". Ria's voice echoed throughout the house. I ran down the stairs and saw her standing there, she looked just like Lexi.

"Hey Ria! How was school?" I asked keenly, her hopeful smile turned into a moody frown.

"Dad, it's Alex, not Ria. And, um, school? Yeah, yeah it was... good," she turned around so I couldn't see her face. I couldn't believe that thirteen years had passed so quickly since her birth. Alex was unaware of the death of her twin brother, Declan. Honestly, I was still recovering from it.

There was silence between Alex and I for a few minutes, but then she broke the silence by saying, "I...I gotta go, you know, homework to do,". And with that, she left, dragging her schoolbag up the stairs.

I heard the front door open for the second time, "I'm home!". It was Lexi.

"Hey babe!" She greeted me with a kiss, then dropped her workbag.

"Thank god, another term over! Now we can just concentrate on Christmas," she said, smoothing her hair.

"Yep, Tee, Stanley, Alvin and Florence are coming over at about Six," I replied.

Tee was my younger sister by three years, she was twenty six. Her husband, Stanley, was my age. Alvin and Florence were their kids, Alvin was four and Florence was eighteen months old.

"Where's Alex?" Lexi asked, taking her blazer off.

"She's upstairs, but, she's in a funny mood,"

"Ah, probably mood swings. She _is_ thirteen,"

"oh, yeah, yeah,"

Lexi curled her slender arms around the back of my neck and I slid mine around her waist. "God, I can't believe she's thirteen,"

"It's gone so quickly," I said sadly. "Next she'll be getting boyfriends, god, I'm not ready for that!"

Lexi laughed, that was one of the things that hadn't changed about her. Her smile was still contagious, her laugh was still sweet.

After Tee and the family had arrived and lots of hugs and kisses had been exchanged, Alex emerged from her bedroom. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and there was a tiny drop of blood on her hoodie.

"God, Alex are you okay?" Lexi asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah! I'm fine..." said Alex, "I was just laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes,"

"And the blood?" I asked.

"Oh, um, that's been there for ages! I wouldn't worry!" And with that we all went into the kitchen to get the Christmas holidays started.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Alex. I wasn't too convinced about her stories. I was sitting in the kitchen at one in the morning when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it. At the door was a scruffy looking teenage boy holding a lot of bin bags.

"Um, can I help you?" I requested. When I got closer to the guy, he looked a bit like me but had a few of Alex's features. No, it couldn't be Declan... could it?

The boy shockingly said, "Hi Dad," before collapsing into a sleep by my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Here's chapter two! Sorry this is quite overdue, but I was enjoying Christmas and Boxing day with my family and I had no time !**

Lexi

I was woken up by Johnny at about one in the morning. He was shaking me so hard, I thought he was having a seizure.

I awoke almost immediately and whispered, "Johnny, what's wrong?".

I saw him standing by my bed, his arm around Alex.

He gulped, "I think you'd better come downstairs,".

"What's going on?" I mouthed at Alex, she shrugged her shoulders obliviously.

So I followed him down the stairs, not expecting anything bad. But when I turned into the kitchen and saw a thirteen year-old boy standing there, an odd feeling came over me.

The reason I knew he was thirteen was because I worked at a secondary school and I was used to facing boys his age in year 8 every day.

Weirdly, the lad looked a bit like Alex. He had the same face shape and eye colour, his hair colour was very similar to hers.

"Um, may I help you?" I questioned him.

He stayed silent, just staring at Alex, expressionless.

Johnny sighed slowly. "Lexi," He put his hands on my shoulders, "this will come to you as a shock but... this is Declan,"

He pulled away from me. My hand slammed onto my chest and I had to support myself from falling by leaning on the countertop. Johnny ran and supported me.

"Mum, Dad, who is this Declan?" I glanced at Johnny, he nodded sadly.

I took Alex's hand and held it tight, "Declan is your twin brother,".

Alex's face stayed vacant, I got up slowly and walked over to Declan. He was a bit taller than Alex, almost taller than me. I held him close to me, he accepted the hug.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He woke up in the morgue 72 hours after he'd been declared dead," said Johnny, "The doctors said it was a case of the Lazarus Phenomenon,"

"So, why didn't they contact us?" I asked, surprised.

"They lost contact with us,"

I remember that we refused to go to the planned funeral to prevent more sadness or depression.

"I've been going through files and records for months. I never had a proper family. When I found out I had a mum, a dad and a twin sister, there was no other option but to go looking for you guys," Declan confessed.

Alex came forward. She looked at Declan, "I've always wanted a brother or sister," she said quietly. Declan smiled, "So have I,". The two siblings embraced, and I felt really emotional. Johnny's arm crept around my back and held me close, kissing my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time! I have been so busy! But here is the third chapter for We Know Even More, hope you enjoy!**

Alex/Ria

When I woke up that Saturday morning, the events of last night replayed in my head.

I had a twin brother.

I was so happy, yet so angry at the same time. Why didn't my parents tell me about him?

There was a sore pain in my wrist, I knew the exact reason why. I'd lied so easily to Mum and Dad, also to Aunty Tee. I felt kinda guilty, but it was for the best. They couldn't know.

My last day of school before Christmas wasn't really the best day ever. My arch enemies Krista, Jasmine, Kayla and Lizzie were bullying me all day.

And the rest of my class were no better.

I walked downstairs carefully and scanned the kitchen, I saw mum sitting at the table with a mug of coffee. She looked really emotionless, she wasn't reading anything, she was just focusing on a point and staring at it blankly.

I could also see into the living room where Declan was sleeping on the sofa.

It still hadn't sunk in that I wasn't an only child.

I crept back up to my bedroom, climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over my head.

I woke up again late morning, everybody was downstairs and chatting happily. I ran downstairs to join them.

"...I remember when your mum first came to the dumping ground," smiled Aunty Tee.

"The dumping ground?" questioned Declan.

"It's what we called the care-home," Dad laughed.

This whole conversation was happening as I entered the room.

"Ah! Here's sleeping beauty!" said Uncle Stanley, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I stretched my arm to the top cupboard. My wrist was on show to everybody. My wrist!

Everybody went silent, it was too late, they had seen the cuts.

"Alexandria!" exclaimed Dad. I ran upstairs to my room, the whole family following me. I slammed my door behind the crowd and sighed deeply.

It was now out. I had been cutting myself since the bullying began. They would call me things like 'The accident of two skanky care-kids' and 'Bratty only-child'. Then they would tip the contents of my bag out onto the ground.

I heard discussions coming from outside my door.

"I can't believe my own daughter is self-harming!"

"Yep, I knew it, I'm a shit father,"

"Johnny, you're not!"

"Look, I'm sure there's a valuable explanation"

Soon enough, the conversation died down and all was silent. I fell back onto my bed, a whirlwind of thoughts circling in my mind.

How could I have betrayed my family as extremely as this?! So much that my dad believed that he was an awful person.

I carried on thinking about the recent occurrence, when there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Go away!" I yelled, without thinking.

"Um, Alex," said a voice, "It's me Declan,".

Declan!

"They've all gone now,"


End file.
